


Live a Little, Love a Little

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthdays, Danger, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gallifrey, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Gallifrey. The Time Lords kidnap a suspicious specimen, an abomination of a human about to become one of their race. They ask a Time Lord seemingly closest to humans for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything and no, I haven't seen the film.

**Live a Little, Love a Little**

**1.**

"Hello, Rose. How are you?"

 

"Who are you?" Rose Tyler looked at this unfamiliar man with mistrust. The last thing she needed was trusting strangers.

Hell, she didn’t know where she was! The surroundings of the room she has been left in seemed unimaginably… plain, as if  the place has been put up in a hurry.

“I’m the Doctor,” he smiled at her kindly. “I have been sent to look after you,” the Doctor spoke uncomfortably.

Rose grew alert at once. “I don’t need looking after. If that's all, you can go.”

Her brashness surprised him. “I mean it. I'm not someone holding a grudge towards non-Gallifreyans. In fact-”

“Non-Gallifreans,” she echoed mockingly. “First, you lot kidnap me and now you are pretending to care about my well-being?”

“I don’t! I haven’t-”

His honest distress amused Rose. He seemed to be feeling as out of place as she was. “You say you’re a doctor. What kind of doctor, if I may ask?”

“The Doctor,” he corrected. “It’s my name.”

“Ah. Okay. I’m not telling you it’s nice to meet you, because seriously?”

Rose was stunned about this entire situation. If that has been a part of her birthday surprise party… She exhaled. The majority of her friends have moved away, it was unlikely for people other than Mum or Mickey (which she couldn’t guarantee) to remember the exact day of her birthday.

The Doctor was feeling uncomfortable, but it was clear to him she needed to know.

“They say you are a threat. To Gallifrey. To our entire race."

Rose blinked at him, shaking her head. “What insanity is this?! If you wanted to make an April Fools Day joke, let me tell you, you’re about three weeks late! Besides, what the hell is this place? And for how long are you going to keep me here?”

The Doctor realised it was likely she hasn’t been told. “This planet is called Gallifrey.”

“Planet? As in...”

“Well… I know humans are not used to interplanetary journeys yet and I understand it might seem terrifying, but I assure you-”

Rose exhaled, biting her lip. Luckily for whoever was behind this, she was not against playing their game.

“Which makes you what? An alien?” She beamed at him, trying to hide her distress under the widest grin she could muster. Whoever’s idea this was, Rose was sure she was going to think of something equally as unexpected.

“Well, yes.”

“Okay… So, why am I here?”

“I am supposed to make sure you are no longer posing any sort of danger to our society.”

“How would I be of any danger to your race? I don’t even know what race you belong to!” This was becoming more and more tiresome every passing moment. “In fact, I think you should simply bring me back to Earth. How does that sound?”

“You don’t believe me,” the Doctor spoke bitterly.

“I can’t. You still haven’t told me the reason why I’m here on this _planet_.”

“Because someone accidentally falling for you, still mostly human,  might tarnish the pure blood of our Time Lord society by making you, well, _produce_ a half-human baby… All hell would break loose.”

Rose has grown hysterical. “You know what, _Time Lord_ ? I don’t intend to listen to this crap any further! I hate the sheer idea of having children, and everyone around me knows that! Please, just bring me home already, _Doctor_. It might look fun and exciting to you, but I have responsibilities. Mum must be worried sick about me not coming to what was supposed to be our tiny birthday celebration.”

The Time Lord grinned at her excitedly. “Whose birthday is it? Your mother’s? Or is it yours?”

Rose shuddered. If that has been her birthday surprise, it has surely become over-extended.

“Please, bring me home already.”

The Doctor sighed at her apologetically. “I can't do that.”

Rose paled. “Why?”

“Because I am not supposed to let you go. I'm supposed to get rid of you,” the Doctor exhaled. “No mixed-race beings are allowed here, for the reason I have given you.”

Rose tried to appear reasonable. “As far as I know, I am one hundred percent human. You must have mixed me up with someone.”

She was no longer certain this has been but an innocent prank.

“I’m sorry to break the news to you like that,” he spoke quietly, pressing some sort of button on the wall and making the seemingly unmovable yellowish curtains roll upwards, disclosing the marvelous sight of the planet outside.

Rose did not move, barely able to breathe.

“It's all real. And I have been whining about not having an interesting life- Only to be killed on an alien planet because of some bloody purity rules. Funny.”

The Doctor placed a finger on her lips. “I am not doing any of that, Rose. The only thing I need to do is get you into my TARDIS and she will bring you back, no problem.”

“TARDIS? What is it, I mean, she? Some sort of a spaceship?”

“She is. And she can travel in time, too, which is why you shouldn't worry about missing your birthday,” he winked at her.

Rose was incredulous. “What else can your magical ship do? Talk?”

“Telepathically, yes.”

“Assuming I believe you, how about you bring me home right now, quietly? And tell me all about this alien life of yours? I'm sure Mum wouldn't be against me finding myself a new friend. We could all have a cuppa, knowing there is a reason to celebrate."

“Er. Quietly might not be an option for the TARDIS, Rose.”

She did not get a chance to ask for a clarification, because the TARDIS has materialised inside the room. Without a sound.

The girl smirked at him. “Not an option, hmm?” She waited for the Doctor to open the ship's door. Tiny space or not, the Time Lord has kept her alive and was about to bring her back home!

Having seen the ship was bigger on the inside, the girl beamed at him, excited. “You live and you learn!"

“Why are you doing this? Why have you saved me?” Rose asked him honestly.

The Doctor was hoping telepathy hasn't become a feature of her changing nature so far. _I love you, that's why…_

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_The Doctor was hoping telepathy hasn’t become a feature of her changing nature so far._ I love you, that’s why…

* * *

 

**Live a Little, Love a Little**

**2.**

 

Rose could sense his discomfort. “Thank  you so much for saving my life, Doctor,” she spoke quietly. “But I’m afraid for you! What is going to happen to you now, not having done what has been expected of you?”

“Don’t worry, Rose,” the Doctor grinned. “They are used to me disappearing for months.

I'm quite sure they are going to think I am fighting off my distress about having… well, done something completely against my morals,” the Time Lord spoke evenly.

“Do you? Doctor?” She looked at him expectantly.

“I try not to,” he couldn’t lie to her. “Actually, this is the first time I have been asked to… kill someone. I am not thought of highly on Gallifrey, because I am not against befriending beings of different species.”

“This - I think it's dreadful, Doctor.”

"I have grown used to it, Rose. Our society has changed indescribably over the last two hundred years. In fact, the society has become brutal, intolerant and dangerous towards anyone but native Gallifreyans.”

The girl sighed heavily.

“No, Rose!” He beamed at her. “Gallifrey is just one of countless planets having its own rules, however unacceptable they may seem to you!”

“I don’t understand. How can you llive inside a planet full of… of murderers?”

“These _murderers,_ as you call them, are the people I have lived among for hundreds of years,” he teased Rose kindly, not insulted by her honest worry. “Maybe somewhere, humans are hated because they kill flies or mosquitos.”

She gaped at him. “You must be taking me for a fool, Doctor.” _Hundreds of years?_

He was… well, good-looking, to say the least, but, looking into his wise and kind eyes, Rose was suddenly ready to believe in whatever the alien was implying.

“I can imagine as much,” she smiled, feeling the entire atmosphere aboard this ship… TARDIS… has been welcoming and accepting.

“I can feel the old girl - the TARDIS - likes you, Rose,” he spoke kindly, happy the sentient vessel hasn’t been rude  to the girl who was soon about to become… the one and only example of what has never, ever happened before, as far as his extensive knowledge has been telling him.

Rose exhaled, suddenly realising their pleasant trip back was already over.

The Doctor looked at her questioningly. “Do you still think you want me to join you?”

“You must!” Her feet were carrying Rose back home unnaturally quickly, with the Doctor in tow.

“Rose! Thought you have forgotten about your birthday!" Jackie pulled Rose into a hug.

Rose hurried to introduce the Doctor before her mother got into a fit. "Mum, I'd like you to meet my friend... Rose panicked for a second. "John. John-" Rose was out of her depth there, suddenly understanding she knew next to nothing about the Doctor.

He beamed at both women, looking at Rose assuringly.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, M'aam.The name's John Smith. I think Rose is afraid you were going to laugh at the name, it being so, er, standard. Which is why I usually ask of people to call me the Doctor."

Rose sent him a thankful look.

Jackie exhaled, not convinced. "So, ‘Doctor’. What do you want from my daughter? Money? Or is she just a toy for you?"

Rose looked at the Doctor apologetically. "The Doctor knows we're poor, Mum. Besides, he's just a friend I've invited to have a cuppa with us."

"Of course, sweetheart! It's your birthday. You can invite anyone you want!” Jackie has finally noticed the way his eyes were asking for support from her. She nodded briskly. After Rose’s traumatic relationship with Jimmy Stone and not at all successful attempt with Mickey, Jackie was determined to protect her daughter from getting hurt again no matter what.

The Doctor was saying nothing else, suddenly hit with a realisation he has more or less thrown himself into the world he has always known he has always enjoyed so much more than his native society. Now, however, he was feeling responsible for Rose. If this meant him having to show her mother he was in love with her daughter - which he has been-

“Earth to the Doctor. Mum has just prepared us tea!” Rose giggled. “There is some cake, biscuits or chocolate, if you want,” she spoke excitedly.

“Thank you! You needn’t have bothered,” the Time Lord beamed at them both, making Rose pale. What if he couldn’t eat it? What if his species weren’t eating human foods at all?

The Time Lord hated himself for reading some upper layers of Rose’s unhidden emotions. “It’s lovely! He assured them both, suddenly ashamed. “It’s been years since I have experienced kindness like that from strangers,” the Doctor admitted, only realising his mistake once Jackie looked at him murderously. “What on Earth is he on about?” She addressed Rose.”I can see how I may be a stranger to him, but-” Jackie ignored the Doctor completely.

Rose bit her lip, not willing to put the Doctor through any unnecessary distress. He has saved her _life_ , for Heaven’s sake! He, an alien not supposed to be concerned about beings from a different planet!

“That’s about enough, Mum. Stop insulting my friend.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I’m not used to my Rosie bringing strangers- new people around.” Jackie spoke unwillingly. “But if she’s happy, I’m happy.”

The Doctor could understand Jackie’s sentiments completely. “I understand you fully, M’aam!”

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. “You can ditch the formalities. Call me Jackie and don’t forget the tea,” she grumbled.

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded, relieved he hasn't been flooded with a lot of uncomfortable questions.

Rose knew it was only a matter of time before the real inquiry started.

The Doctor knew it was only a matter of time before he would need to take Rose back to the TARDIS and help her go through all the inevitable changes about to hit her…

But first, tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_The Doctor knew it was only a matter of time before he would need to take Rose back to the TARDIS and help her go through all the inevitable changes about to hit her…_

_But first, tea._

* * *

 

 

**Live a Little, Love a Little**

**3.**

 

The alien could not take his eyes away from Rose, afraid the change might begin any moment. Or that was what he has kept telling himself.

Jackie Tyler, however, was only seeing amorous adoration in the eyes of Rose’s new friend. She smiled at him knowingly. “Doctor, I’ve been meaning to ask you-”

The guest inhaled, letting go of the cup he has finished in two gulps, having unwillingly  torn his look away from Rose. “Yes?”

“Tell me, how did you two meet?”

Rose froze in place. How on Earth was she going to explain-

The Gallifreyan has fixed his look back on the girl, sighing dreamily. “Some mutual friends of ours have been throwing a party and, er, I have managed to frighten her by accident. She thought I was some intruder.”

“Which he wasn’t,” Rose smiled, hoping beyond hope her mother was not going to keep giving them all sorts of uncomfortable questions.

The Doctor could read terror on the young woman’s face. “I’m sorry, Jackie, I have just remembered I had bought tickets to some modern theatre play for Rose and myself. The play begins in half an hour, we must-”

Jackie looked at her daughter dubiously, but did not say a thing. Rose was a grown-up. If this Doctor has wanted to show her the life of the posh upper society circles, the mother didn’t want to intrude.

* * *

“Doctor…” Rose, puzzled, has welcomed his embrace once they were inside the TARDIS without a thought. “Why are you doing this? Saving me from something that is likely never going to happen?”

“It _is_ happening,” the alien was serious. “In Gallifrey, we don’t joke about such things. You must trust me, Rose!”

The girl nodded, not knowing why trusting the Doctor seemed like the only right thing to do.

“I do,” she said quietly. “Better tell me, whatever’s got into your mind when you have come up with your silly excuse to escape Mum?”

“Is theatre a silly excuse?” The Doctor sounded hurt.

Rose shook her head. “It isn’t! But we usually can’t afford the tickets, anyway.” She was surprised about Mum not objecting. “Have you said something? It’s unlike her to ever let me go so easily! Particularly with strangers!”

“There are ways,” the Doctor smirked, always ready to jump to Rose’s aid. The transformation could begin any second!

“You don’t need to be so tense,” she spoke softly. “I trust you.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

“You have saved me, Doctor. Now, you are willing to take me through whatever it is going to happen to me. I think I should be the one thanking you!”

The Time Lord inhaled. “It’s my duty, yeah? It’s possible you won’t want to see me once it’s over.”

“Don’t be silly, Doctor. I think-”

Then, without any sort of warning, it began. Rose was startled, her face losing colour. The excruciating pain has hit her immediately and has been completely unexpected.

“Rose, remember I am here with you. Focus on my voice, my face, the sight outside, whatever catches your attention. All you need is to concentrate on what’s happening within you, Rose. I think something as simple as telepathy should help you with dealing with your transformation considerably,” he spoke encouragingly.

 _What? What on Earth was he babbling about?_ She glared at him. Couldn’t he see she was in pain which, as it was, he didn’t bother warning her about?

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Sorry. I keep forgetting humans don’t acknowledge-” The Doctor was honestly worried. However was he to explain-

 _Humans don’t acknowledge-_ Only hearing the Time Lord utter such expressions reminded her this charming man in front of her was an alien. “I imagine you’re the only one able to make this… less excruciating, yeah?” Rose was unable to control herself from talking to the… guest from outer space rather rudely, but she was in no state to think of something this… _irrelevant._

The Doctor exhaled. At least Rose did not look like she was determined to make his life a living hell, which, considering the experience she was going through, might have hit her agitated mind at one time or other.

The girl rolled her eyes, frustrated. “ _Could_ you do something to help me feel better? Doctor?”

The alien was suddenly feeling terribly out of place. He had never imagined this huge  change of species could ever take place among humanoids. That was why the authorities of Gallifrey have freaked out so much. Anything outside  the norm has already been labelled unacceptable inside his society, which had made the Doctor seek for discovering new cultures and customs across the multiverse.

“Er… Well. I could, in theory, ask the TARDIS to-”

“You mean you can’t help,” Rose said bitterly. “No, instead, you insist I must concentrate on the sensations I am trying my best to ignore!”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Well, let me tell you, I am ready to do _anything_ to make this pain stop!” Rose Tyler was exhausted and was allowing her frustration and anxiety to fill her. “If there’s nothing you can do-”

“I am a Time Lord. I’m not omnipotent, Rose. No matter how many books I have read, how many people I have encountered, how many cultures I am familiar with-”

Rose stopped him with a shake of her head. “You can’t help,” she said curtly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish I could at least tell you how long this painful process is going to last but, honestly, I have no idea,” the Doctor spoke sadly. “I can only give you my support and assure you going through this is going to be worth it.”

Rose blinked at him, incredulous. “How can you know that?”

“I just do,” the Time Lord beamed at her, hoping the change of species was not going to alter her nature beyond recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously…**

 

_ Rose blinked at him, incredulous. “How can you know that?” _

_ “I just do,” the Time Lord beamed at her, hoping the change of species was not going to alter her nature beyond recognition. _

* * *

 

 

**Live a Little, Love a Little**

 

**4.**

 

The alien has felt something then. Someone was trying to find out the location of his TARDIS. The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan. The fools! Usually, he could evade unwanted attention without employing any additional means. However, now he needed to protect Rose, first of all!

“Just… Keep your attention fixed on me, whatever you do!”

Rose glared at him. “What about  _ on whatever catches your attention? _

He couldn’t lie to her. “Someone’s trying to trace my ship. They want to know I no longer have you with me.”

“Can’t you  _ do _ something? Run away, change the… the coordinates of the ship’s location, or-”

The Doctor covered a smile. The changes within her were already taking place.

“I could, but you’re changing, emitting strong waves of transformation and there is no way for me to- all I can do is pretend my mind is filled with thoughts about losing you.”

“Are you Time Lords really this stupid?” Rose exhaled. “Allowing yourselves to be traced, just like that!? What of privacy?”

“Well, no, that’s not usually how-”

“I wonder what your sentient ship has to say about that.”

The TARDIS whined.

“Thought so,” Rose exhaled. “So, why exactly must I look at you while-”

“ _ If  _ someone finds us, I’d rather they thought I am here on my own, completely devastated.”

Rose blinked. “This may sound foolish. Is there a possibility to make me fall asleep and wake me up after this…  _ this  _ is over?”

The Doctor’s face lost all colour. “If you fell asleep, Rose, we’d become a target right away. Trust me, having half of a  _ planet  _ after us is not-”

She exhaled, gloomy. “All right. Nothing works.”

“I’m sorry!” He looked at her intently. “I wish I could-”

“Oh, well. We have already deduced you can’t do anything about this. No need to worry or to blame yourself,” Rose turned away from him.

“I’m so sorry, Rose!”

“Just… stop, yeah?” The girl understood it was likely the transformation was only going to get more and more excruciating.

The Doctor understood he could only send Rose supporting looks at this point. Even something as casual as an innocent hug needed to be justified. Who was he to suppose-

Then, the final, the most important and the most agonising part of the transformation has begun and all of his dubious ideas have been immediately forsaken.

Rose has burst into tears, not able to control her cries of pain. “I don’t care, Doctor, do something, no matter what it is, but make it stop!”

“I… I can’t! The change of species must be fully completed, before-”

Rose looked at him pleadingly.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.  _ If only you knew of the boundless love I feel for you,Rose… Of the things I’m ready to sacrifice for your happiness... _

The girl was suddenly hit with a realisation something strange was happening to her. She could have sworn the Doctor has been talking to her. In her head. Telling her… things.

Rose shook her head, deciding not to tell him anything before the Doctor asked her about it. After all, she was in pain. It might only mean her perfectly reasonable mind must have decided to fill her head with imaginings, if only to make the excruciating sensations more bearable. 

The Doctor has been an alien, yes. But it didn’t frighten her any more.

“Once it’s over… Won’t the people of your race want to kill the two of us?”

He shook his head. “Once it’s truly and properly over, Rose, no-one would dare to say one bad thing about you when you’re by my side.”

“What about the times when we won’t be together?” Rose asked him quietly.

“By the time it happens, dear, I think you’d be able to defend yourself from anyone wanting to hurt you!” He assured her.

Rose’s breath hitched with understanding. “I feel no pain! It’s… it’s… The teardrops which fell down her cheeks were those of relief. “I… I want you to stay with me, forever, Doctor!”

The Time Lord knew such wishes were to die down as soon as the excitement passed, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Why is that, Rose?”

_ Boundless love,  _ she smiled to herself.

“What about-“  _ Oh.  _

The Doctor blushed. “I can explain!”

_ Do you want to?  _ Rose has plunged into telepathic communication without any obstacles. 

The TARDIS couldn’t hide her excitement for much longer. If having this newly-born Time Lady with him was all it took to make his eyes shine whenever he glanced at the girl, the space and time vessel was eager to help them.

_ I… _

Rose smiled at the Doctor.  _ You don’t need to sacrifice a thing for me. You have already broken countless rules by saving me and I cannot thank you enough- _

The Doctor blinked at her. “I have never seen a person so at ease with telepathy from day one!”

“It’s much easier and safer, yeah?”

“Not on Gallifrey,” he shuddered, remembering he has never spared a glance at the route the TARDIS must have been coming up with as she has been trying to get the Doctor and his new companion as far from those chasing them as possible.

The Time Lord beamed, able to read the Gallifreyan symbols Rose Tyler has had no idea about.

“Thanks, love! You are the best sentient vessel any Time Lord could ever wish for!”

The TARDIS nudged him.

He swore in Gallifreyan.

“Rose? Would you mind spending the remaining time of your birthday with me?”

She blushed. “I’m here, am I not? We are supposed to be watching a play,” Rose giggled.

“Yes. You could come up with the name of some lengthy play.”

The Time Lady shrugged. “You’re the one taking me to a play. You choose. But I’d like to be back to Mum’s before-”

“That’s impossible. The TARDIS has brought us away a long way from London. Half a galaxy away. After taking us into a safe place, always a different one, the old girl usually needs some time to recover her strength.”

“How long?”

“I don’t think you’re going to like my reply, Rose. I’m sorry.”


End file.
